Sobre calcinha em abajur
by Oul K.Z
Summary: Algo com relatórios pendentes, um quarto amarelo e sua calcinha em um abajur. .::SakuraxYamato::.


**N/A: Porque Yamato é quase ou mais esquecido que o Shino e Chouji juntos. Boa Leitura**

* * *

**Sobre calcinha em abajur**

**(...)**

* * *

Ela ainda tinha os olhos vibrados no teto. Havia acordado há exatos 7 minutos e 35 segundos, no entanto nenhum músculo do seu corpo moveu-se, ao contrário do homem ao seu lado que naquele curto período de tempo abraçou e reabraçou o travesseiro várias vezes.

Yamato se movia muito enquanto dormia e Sakura, nunca em sua vida, imaginou que chegaria a ter essa informação, muito menos deitada ao seu lado, sem calcinha e sutiã.

O que havia acontecido para ela está ali? Ah, é mesmo, uma missão bem sucedida, uma comemoração exagerada e muito sexo na cama do seu antigo sensei substituto. Talvez isso explicasse por que ela estava totalmente nua e sua calcinha branca nada sexy jogada no abajur no outro lado do recinto.

Droga.

Será que ela poderia cometer suicídio de vergonha agora? Ah, não, para isso ela teria que se mover e tudo que ela não queria naquele momento era que seu corpo físico denunciasse a realidade. A realidade de que havia transado com Yamato, ou qual fosse o nome dele... E tinha sido... Hum... Como ela poderia dizer... O melhor sexo da sua vida.

Droga.

Era Yamato! O estranho e insensível ANBU que surgia, desaparecia e cumprimentava apenas por educação de ex-aluna com superior. Não o homem que lhe deu o melhor sexo da sua vida... E bem certo que ela poderia ter usado uma calcinha mais sexy, mesmo em uma missão Rank A como a que eles tinham cumprindo na noite anterior.

Nem o relatório tinha feito ainda. E era para ontem. Talvez Naruto tivesse entregado... Francamente. Se Naruto tivesse entregado era mais provável que...

O que importava aquele maldito relatório? Seria ótimo adicionar em "Consequência": Sexo insano com meu antigo sensei em um quarto amarelo que nunca tinha visto em sua vida. Talvez Tsunade esboçasse um sorriso incrédulo, entenderia a fatalidade dos acontecimentos, e aceitaria como uma ótima justificava para o seu atraso.

Eram quantas horas mesmo? Julgando pela posição do sol, coloração e temperatura, talvez umas oito horas. Ainda teria tempo para pegar suas roupas, incluindo sua calcinha no abajur e seu sutiã desaparecido em qualquer canto daquele apartamento, sumir sorrateiramente e seguir até o hospital. E quem sabe entregar o relatório, sem aquela ultima observação, claro.

Pensou no que escreveria. Dois mortos, um ninja da grama, nenhum poder bélico estável no país. Não tinha perdas, nem informações adicionais. Um verdadeiro sucesso... De maneira que todo o time sete se reuniu em um bar da cidade, para tomar saquê e comer tempurá de lula. Não se lembrava, ao certo, de como a convenceram a ir sem antes entregar o maldito relatório; sua lembrança mais antiga era sentada em uma tradicional mesa de madeira, com Naruto ao seu lado e Sai no outro. Depois tomava várias doses de saquê só para sentir uma imensa vontade de ir ao banheiro. Lembrava-se de Sai comentar alguma coisa inconveniente, mas não sabia ao certo o que era, no entanto, se tratando do antigo ANBU Ne, deveria ser qualquer coisa que sua memória muito amável fez questão de apagar.

No caminho, quando tudo estava muito torto, colorido e bonito, ela esbarrava com Yamato na entrada. Não se lembrava como, mas trocaram rápidas palavras quando ela quase caiu ao puxar a porta, riu e ele muito cuidadosamente a segurou pela cintura para evitar qualquer cena constrangedora.

- Obrigada Yamato-sensei... – talvez ela tivesse dito. – Veja, você não tem cílios! – isso ela realmente comentou de maneira estúpida.

- Não, eu tenho alguns, só não dá para perceber. – ele respondeu de maneira marota (ou pelo menos suas lembranças nada confiáveis lhe afirmavam que sim) e talvez devido a isso ela achou que ele estivesse dando mole.

Diante de todo o álcool correndo em suas veias e, esquecendo completamente de sua bexiga implorando para ser liberada, Sakura pensou: Por que não?

- Sei, não vejo quase nada. – respondeu maliciosa (se Yamato estivesse bêbado suficiente acharia até sexy) e se aproximou, colocando-se na ponta dos pés e ficando poucos centímetros de distância do seu antigo sensei.

Naquele minúsculo espaço entre eles, Sakura pode ver um ou dois cílios extremamente curtos, contudo o que atraiu mesmo sua atenção foram os lábios, finos, vermelhos e extremamente atraentes.

Talvez eles tivessem se beijado ali, ou no banheiro, ou mesmo apenas no apartamento de Yamato, todavia a questão é que em algum momento da noite eles tinham o feito e para completar, arrancado suas roupas (algumas delas parando na mesa da cozinha – acabava de se lembrar disso) e feito sexo em pelo menos seis posições diferentes...

Droga.

Ela estava excitada agora. Pelo canto dos olhos pode ver a cabeleira castanha de Yamato que dormia de costas para si, abraçado num dos travesseiros, e estava coberto apenas até os quadris, revelando toda a musculatura de suas largas costas. Anos de carreira ninja dava nisso. Não que Sakura achasse ruim, e a repentina pulsação entre suas pernas também não.

Kami-sama!

O que ela estava pensando? Eram as primeiras horas da matina e, não somente isso, tratava-se de Yamato. Um absurdo, no mínimo. Suspirou e com isso ele pareceu acordar. Sakura segurou o coração na garganta enquanto o escutava resmungar qualquer coisa, para depois, lentamente, se levantar mostrando-se totalmente nu e indicando estar totalmente alheio a Haruno.

E mesmo com coração na garganta, Sakura não pode deixar de perceber que tinha bonitas e grandes coxas e que todos os músculos de suas costas se moviam quando ele deliciosamente se despreguiçou de pé.

- Estou acabado.

Ele falou para si mesmo e o questionamento quanto aos motivos (a missão ou as seis posições diferentes) foram inevitáveis na cabeça da Haruno. Ela, no entanto, apenas se limitou a apoia-se no painel da cama, levar o cobertor até o alto do peito, desprotegendo as pontas dos seus pés, e fixar seus grandes olhos verdes na imagem de Yamato, que seguia lentamente até o centro do quarto.

Será que ele não se deu conta que tem uma ex-aluna nua bem atrás de si? E será que ele não tinha qualquer discernimento social para saber que era extremamente constrangedor andar nu por ai exibindo todo aquele corpo absurdamente...

Merda.

Eram 8 horas da manhã e mais alguns minutos, e ela estava cada vez _mais_ excitada.

- Yamato... – sua voz soou baixa e ela não soube dizer exatamente por que o havia chamado.

Um quarto amarelo, sua calcinha em um abajur e seu ex-professor nu bem diante dela.

Além de uma constante pulsação entre suas pernas.

Ele virou-se finalmente em sua direção. A fitou por três segundos e logo depois o sorriso tão típico em seu rosto surgiu.

- Que tal de novo?

A pergunta soou sem qualquer malícia, no entanto e mesmo assim, ambos sabiam exatamente do que se tratava.

- Eu ainda tenho uma hora até entregar o relatório.

E então, às 8 horas da manhã, depois de uma noite alcoolizada, com relatórios pendentes a serem feitos, Haruno Sakura não se importou que seu antigo sensei substituto saciasse a repentina animação entre suas pernas.

* * *

**Depois que eu vi que só existem três fanfic com o Yamato, não me contive em escrever algo com ele, mesmo que fosse mais voltado na Haruno do que de fato nele. Eu realmente achei essa fic bem morna, nem boa, nem ruim, mas depois de escrever tanto em primeira pessoa, você percebe o quanto a terceira pessoa é apetitosa (isso soou feio haha) e saiu isso ai. O que eu gosto nessa fic é que todo o capítulo gira em torno de 5 minutos. Alem disso a proposta do Desafio das 1000 palavras é escrever fics cotidianas, simples e centrada em algum casal que eu nunca desenvolvi na vida, além de conter 1000 palavras, ou três páginas de Word.**

**Betado pela a alma caridosa e azul da Bianca Caroline. Falando nisso qualquer comentário maldoso entre os paragrafos são todos dela.  
**

**Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Beijos de Amora**

**Oul K.Z**


End file.
